


Emerald Ivy (Wrapped Around My Skin)

by beir, RiotFalling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Bog boyfriends, Consentacles, Fairy Tony Stark, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Plant Man Bucky Barnes, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, kind of, vine tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony tends to wander into places he shouldn’t, and it always gets him into trouble. This time worse than usual. Bucky’s never met a fairy before, and he‘s always been a little too kind-hearted for his own good. They’re both outcasts, but Tony’s latest dumb mistake might just turn out amazingly for both of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 77
Kudos: 695





	Emerald Ivy (Wrapped Around My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of another fic I promised to write tentacle porn. This is not that tentacle porn, but it is a type of tentacle porn. It is also the first thing I finished in 2020, so it’s gonna be a good, filthy year y’all.

If Tony survives this, Rhodey is going to kill him. And then Pepper is going to learn necromancy and bring him back, just so she can kill him again more viciously, and with more _I told you so_.

With a pained hiss Tony curls up a little tighter, tucking himself further into the small hollow formed by some twisted tree roots. Once he’s sure he’s at least partially hidden, Tony finally gets a chance to look down at his ankle. The skin is broken and bleeding in several places, and he can tell without even trying that he won't be able to put any weight on it, but it could have been way worse. Like his wing, his poor torn wing, Tony can only barely see the tear near the base if he cranes his neck around to look back over his shoulder, but it hurts like hell and that’s the thing that has him more worried.

He is going to deserve any and all murder Rhodey and Pepper see fit to bestow upon him, because they _absolutely did_ tell him. They told him so many times to stay out of the Dark Wood, but Tony just _had_ to come here, just _had_ to find the stupid crystal that he just _had to have._ And naturally, he just _had_ to get nearly snatched out of the air by one of the huge, four-winged birds of prey, busting up his wing in the initial hit and his ankle in the following long tumble to the ground.

Without the ability to fly or even hobble out of here Tony is pretty shit out of luck, and dying at the hands of his best and only friends is honestly wishful thinking at this point. All it would take to heal right up is a little magic, but unfortunately Tony is fresh out of magic these days, and he's quickly running out of time, too. He can’t stay in this little root hollow forever, there are plenty of predators on the ground too, and Tony reluctantly accepts that at this point his only choice is crawling in search of a better place to hide and then seeing if he can patch himself up somehow.

 _Positive thinking,_ Tony reminds himself firmly, _it's gotten me this far._ And okay sure, maybe it's actually mostly stubbornness and spite that's gotten him this far, but that's not the point. The point is that Tony needs to move, so with a couple deep breaths to steel himself he wiggles out of his semi-safe little hollow.

The trees grow incredibly thick this deep into the forest and everything is in heavy shadows, like the Dark Wood is really trying to live up to its name. Everything grows extra huge here, too, which at least makes it easy for Tony to crawl and drag himself beneath the underbrush. He's covered in dirt and bits of fallen leaves almost instantly, but at least he can shuffle from root to shrub without spending too much time in the open.

Everything is going surprisingly well, right up until Tony snags the thin fabric of his pants on a thorny branch. He has to resist the urge to swear as he tries to pull himself loose, and then can't help a small, startled yelp as he gets free with a particularly hard tug that also sends him tumbling head over ass down a steep incline. Tony bites his lip to avoid screaming as he comes to a stop in a tangle of brush, banging his ankle hard in the process. He’s pretty sure he tore his wing a little more, too, and it takes a couple minutes of strained breathing before Tony can force himself to move again.

It’s impossible to tell time beneath the thick canopy, where Tony can’t see the sun or feel it’s warm, friendly touch, but it feels like he’s been crawling along slowly for hours now. He’s still bleeding sluggishly and unless he’s being paranoid, Tony would swear he can hear increased rustling in the forest around him. Like circling predators. Everything looks exactly the same, he can’t even tell if he’s getting anywhere and he might actually die here. Which is so stupid, after everything he’s already survived, and the worst part is that no matter what he had insisted to his worried friends, this absolutely _was_ another stupid plan to prove that he can still be useful. Like anything could ever make the rest of the village accept him again.

Tony is biting back frustrated tears when he nearly crawls nose first into the flower. And then he notices the rest of them, stretching out in a long, uneven line before him, and all he can do is blink in confusion for a second. The flowers are small, a soft white that stands out against the dark green of the vines they’re growing from. It’s so unexpected that for a minute Tony completely forgets he’s injured and in danger in favor of looking the nearest one over curiously.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks the flower, but it stays stubbornly silent. Tony can’t say he's really surprised, talking flowers tend to let you know right up front, and then don’t let you get a word in edgewise. Anything light and pretty is wildly out of place in the Dark Wood, and Tony is one hundred percent sure this is either a deadly trap or some kind of path to safety. No inbetween. He doesn’t have many options though, so with a sigh Tony starts crawling along the line of flowers, careful not to crush any of them as he follows wherever they lead. “You better not be setting me up,” he grumbles to one of the flowers as he shuffles past it.

The vines grow thicker and closer together the further Tony follows the line of flowers, until he has to grab one of the vines to stop himself from falling face first down another sharp incline. Tony peeks over the ledge carefully and is surprised to find what looks almost like a nest, composed entirely of the thick green vines and hidden perfectly among the twisted roots of two extra huge trees. It’s pretty decently sized, big enough to fit something Tony definitely doesn’t want to meet, but the delicate flowers are growing all along the vines that make up the walls and if anything had actually been here recently the flowers would be crushed, right? Right.

It’s mostly the fact that this is the only choice he has that forces Tony to finally accept his own desperate logic, and he lowers himself down into the nest as carefully as possible. He still ends up hitting the ground hard, the floor of vines surprisingly firm beneath him and not at all pleasant to face plant into.

“I’m so glad no one is around to see this,” Tony grumbles as he pushes himself upright again, groaning when the motion jostles both his wing and ankle. He’s not even sure which one hurts worse anymore, just that his entire body is caught in the waves of throbbing pain.

With a couple more totally-manly whimpers Tony manages to drag himself to the center of the nest and has a look around. Okay, okay this should work, the space is about twenty feet across and he’s covered from above and on all sides, the only opening in the thick tangles of vine is the small entrance he’d fallen in through. It's probably the safest Tony can hope to be, and with that decided he can take a second to just breathe and swallow down his rising panic. Once that’s done, Tony strips off his torn and muddy shirt, hissing as it shifts his wing, and starts trying to locate any part of the fabric clean enough to wrap up his ankle.

-

There’s something in his trap. He can feel the motion through the vines, the clumsy flailing and rapid breathing. He can smell the blood.

Bucky emerges from the depths of the trap, the tangled vines parting easily around him. He moves closer slowly, carefully, making sure not to be seen. He can’t afford to be spotted, not anymore. He’s supposed to be beautiful, supposed to be able to draw his prey in, but he can’t do that anymore. That’s why he built this trap, a cage of vines to catch his food. It’s inelegant, but it keeps him alive.

He pauses though, because what he finds when he peeks through the vine wall of the cage is not at all what he expects. It’s not some poor animal, not one of the oversized bugs that creep along the forest floor. There’s a fairy in his trap. He’s never seen one before, he’s only heard stories of the magical creatures that live along the forest’s edge, where the trees are thin enough to let the sunlight through. The fairies never come this far into the Dark Wood after all, everyone knows that, but the wings are unmistakable, shimmering red and gold even in the dim shaft of light that manages to slip into the cage.

Bucky can only watch, fascinated, as the fairy struggles to wind strips of fabric into a sloppy bandage. He has golden bronze skin and an honestly surprising amount of muscle for something that’s supposed to rely almost entirely on magic. Most interestingly, there’s some kind of blue glow emanating from the fairy’s chest, and that _definitely_ wasn’t in any of the stories. The fairy makes a soft hurt sound as he tightens the fabric wrapped around his ankle, one wing shivering while the other stays drooped at his side.

It’s probably bad form to eat a fairy, even one that apparently wandered into the Dark Woods of his own free will. Bucky should probably just crawl back to the depths of his nest, wait for the fairy to leave, wait whoever knows how long for his next meal to come wandering in. Bucky should definitely not try to help, because how would he even do that without scaring the poor thing to death?

Before he knows it though, a couple of his loose vines are slithering closer, and Bucky tells himself it’s just to find out if the fairy is going to bleed to death and make things easy on him. He’s definitely not trying to see how bad the fairy is injured, see if he can help, not at all. Well, he always knew his curiosity would get him into further trouble some day.

-

Tony frowns as he inspects the strips of fabric already falling loose from around his ankle and apparently Pepper was right all along, Tony is _terrible_ at taking care of himself. With a sigh, Tony decides he may as well leave it, hopefully it'Il at least be enough to remind him not to move it and hurt himself further. He doesn't know what to do about his wing, or the fact that he's stuck here, and he's so busy trying to fight down panic again that he doesn’t notice the vines starting to shift until it’s nearly too late.

“What the fuck!” Tony shrieks, probably entirely too loudly, and nearly topples over backwards as he tries desperately to back away from the approaching vines. There's at least three thick vines working their way free of the tangle to creep towards him, but more concerning is the fact that the entire nest seems to have come alive around him, the walls and floor shifting slightly, and Tony is stupid, he's so fucking stupid. _Of course_ this is some kind of trap.

Tony swats at one of the vines when it gets a little too close and it’s terrifyingly ineffective, the vine just shrinks back a little and then starts moving towards him again. While he’s trying to chase one of the vines away two more come creeping up, poking and prodding at his ankle, trying to wrap around his calf. “Bad touch, bad touch,” Tony says, and he can’t panic, he absolutely can’t afford to panic. He scrabbles desperately for the small knife on his belt except oh look at that, he apparently lost his knife at some point, fantastic. Plan B it is, then.

He slaps one hand over the glowing magnet in his chest, immediately feeds the low buzz of the static building under his skin, and then lashes out at one of the vines as it tries to wiggle close again. Tony can’t help the way his nose wrinkles as he makes contact, because sure it has the vine shrinking away from him, smoking slightly, but Tony still hates it. 

Technically, the magnet in his chest is life support. The fact that he can also use it as a weapon is something Tony discovered out of necessity, not actual desire to use it as such. It’s convenient for keeping loose bits of metal out of his heart, or when he needs to power one of his inventions, or, apparently, when he needs to fight off creeping plant life. But that doesn’t mean Tony actually likes having to use it, least of all like this, it makes him feel like the abomination everyone accuses him of being. Still, he raises his palm again as another vine comes closer, resisting the urge to whimper because there are more and more vines winding their way towards him, the entire nest shifting underneath him, and he knows there is no way he’s going to be able to fight his way out of here.

Tony slaps at another vine as it comes closer, barely missing as it rears back, and then he immediately has to spin as one of the vines creeping up behind him pokes at his spine. He can’t contain a pained hiss as his wing pulls with the movement, but Tony gets his hand wrapped around the vine and doesn’t let go until it’s black and crispy, curling in on itself as all the vines hesitate and then back away slightly. Tony is just starting to think maybe he’s going to be left alone, maybe he can make some kind of truce with whatever living plant he seems to have stumbled into, when someone speaks directly beside him. 

“Would you stop?” The voice is deep and rumbling and completely unexpected, and Tony maybe screams a little. Or a lot. Even as he screams in a totally justifiable way, Tony spins back around with his hand already out and finds his palm slapping down against an incredibly firm bicep. "Ow, what the shit-“ the man hisses, flinching back, because it is a man, or at least something man-shaped, his skin the same green as the vines all around him. “Did you just hit me with lightning?!"

"I mean... kind of?" Tony says slowly, because now is not the time to go into a rant about the technicalities of the glowing contraption in his chest. Especially to strange, disembodied torsos sticking out of walls.

Okay, okay so the carnivorous plant people of the Dark Wood are actually very, _very real_. That’ll be fascinating, later, if Tony survives this, but right now he’s mostly trying not to panic more than he already is. He’s also trying not to notice how thick the guy’s muscles are, but they turn out to be really hard to ignore. Tony is doing his best though, because this is _really not the time for that_.

"Kind of," the guy mouths to himself, like he can't quite believe it, his sharp teeth flashing even in the low light. He pushes himself further out of the tangle of vines, the walls parting easily around him and hey look at that, he appears to be missing an arm, and is also _completely naked_. Tony is trying really hard not to be distracted by that last fact, and especially with _those thighs, wow._ He flinches hard when the plant man-guy comes closer, because he really doesn’t want to be eaten, but the guy just rolls his yellow eyes and says “quit moving, ‘m trying to help.”

Tony is skeptical, because those are not the teeth of anything but a predator, and upon second look this is absolutely a trap that he’s stupidly fallen into.

The plant monster man approaches slowly, every motion slow and broadcasted like Tony is a skittish animal. Tony might be offended by that at some other time, but right now he actually really appreciates it because he’s a little bit shaking with pain and adrenaline and if his heart starts pounding any faster he might _actually die_. Tony does his best to keep his eyes above the guy’s waist as he kneels down by Tony’s feet, which is actually not too hard because his chest is thick and broad, his hair a darker shade of brownish green, hanging loose around his shoulders, and Tony might be a little delirious from the pain because he can’t stop wondering if it’s as soft as it looks. 

At least the plant man’s fingers are gentle as he starts picking at the loose knot of Tony’s sloppy bandage. His skin is nearly cool to the touch, almost dewy; it feels like a smoother version of the vines that are still shifting and resettling all around him. Blood is already soaking through the thin fabric, and Tony’s not sure if he should be amused or offended by the way the plant man’s nose wrinkles as he tosses the bits of shirt away.

“Um, I’m- Tony,” he volunteers, because on the slim chance he's _not_ about to be killed and eaten he doesn't want to be rude. He should also probably stop staring, but he gives that up as a lost cause because he can’t seem to stop himself, gaze shifting from the plant man’s truly impressive abs to the thick, lighter green scars on his shoulder to the faint stubble along his jaw. Well, at least if Tony is going to die he’s going out with one hell of a view.

“What are you doing this deep in the forest?” The plant man demands without looking up. His tone is rough even as his finger remain gentle; poking and prodding at the broken skin until Tony lets out a pained hiss.

“I needed something,” Tony grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest, instantly defensive. When the plant man glances up at him there's a look almost like genuine curiosity on his face, and Tony softens slightly before sighing. “It’s... kind of a long story.”

The plant man opens his mouth like he wants to ask and then stops, turns his attention instead to picking through the remaining scraps of Tony’s shirt. Tony is just thinking maybe that’s the end of the introductions, and then the green man quietly says “I’m Bucky.”

“Bucky,” Tony repeats slowly, trying not to laugh because that is not at all what he had been expecting. He smiles innocently when Bucky glances up at him suspiciously, and then finds himself blinking stupidly when Bucky’s green lips quirk up with a small smile of his own. “So... do you usually patch up lost fairies who tumble into your little nest here?"

“No,” Bucky says shortly, which is a little concerning, and he must feel the way Tony goes tense all over again because he follows it up with "never seen a fairy out this far." He finally stops poking at Tony’s ankle and looks up at him again as he asks “why, are you tasty?”

Tony is pretty sure that’s a joke, at least he really hopes it is, that expression on Bucky’s face is either a teasing smirk or a reminder that his teeth do appear to be very, _very_ sharp. Tony is going to assume joke, for the sake of his sanity, but just to be on the safe side he decides _not_ to respond with _‘want to find out?’_

“Nope,” Tonys says instead, because it turns out he does have the barest hint of a self preservation instinct, “not tasty at all. Highly toxic, in fact. Ask anyone.”

"Uh huh," Bucky says, smirking a little wider. He returns to inspecting Tony’s injured foot, running his fingers over the heel, probably checking for further injury. Tony tries to stay still, because it would actually be very helpful to know if he's managed to break something, but as Bucky's cool fingers brush along the arch of his foot Tony can’t help twitching and letting out a loud giggle. "Quit movin'," Bucky says again, tightening his hold.

Tony is about to point out that it's really not his fault, but his words turn into a startled squeak as a vine suddenly wraps around his calf and holds him still. Apparently, those vines can really move when they're not busy trying not to freak him out. "Woah, hey now," Tony protests, fluttering his wings a little and then hissing when pain flares across his shoulders and down his spine.

Bucky looks up again, immediately zeroing in on Tony's torn wing, and his yellow eyes narrow. "Oh," he says, almost absently, letting go of Tony's ankle to reach out like he's going to try and touch.

"Woah there big guy, " Tony says, throwing his hands up and trying to wiggle backwards even as heat fills his face, "at least buy me dinner first." He doesn't get very far, the vine tightening its grip and winding a couple more times around his leg. There are leaves dotted sporadically along the vine, surprisingly soft when one of them brushes against his shin. The curious part of Tony's brain wonders exactly how much control Bucky has over the vines, how much feeling he has in them.

This is probably not the time to be asking about that though, and when Tony drags his gaze back up it's to find Bucky staring at him with wide eyes. There's a faint hint of yellow spreading across his cheeks, which Tony realizes is probably a blush. It is way cuter than it has any right to be, and Tony really wishes the growing knot in his stomach was fear, fear would be a much more appropriate reaction.

Bucky snaps out of it first, breaks away from their strange staring match and turns his attention back to Tony's ankle. He grabs the strips of shirt he had selected earlier, and Tony figures its bandaging time now. Bucky clears his throat, his face back to what Tony assuses is his normal color, before saying "thought you could heal yourself with magic."

"Maybe I just like getting manhandled and fixed up by random strangers," Tony says, and winces when it comes out way snappier than he intended. Probably not a good idea to be snapping at the carnivore who has for some reason decided not to eat him. Yet. “I don't have magic. Anymore," Tony admits, slow and grudging, like every word is being dragged out of him.

Bucky glances up at his face, down to the glowing metal in his chest, and then back to Tony's foot as he mercifully doesn't ask. Tony almost lets out a sigh of relief, but it kind of makes sense that Bucky, with his scarred shoulder and missing limb, wouldn't start asking a bunch of uncomfortable questions. It automatically puts him higher up in Tony's book than basically everyone else in his village, which is kind of a depressing thought.

Tony is forcibly pulled out of his own head when Bucky wraps one of the fabric strips around his ankle, _entirely too tightly_ and how is he even doing that with one hand?! Tony can't help jumping and letting out a pained yelp, and it's only the vine still wrapped around calf that keeps him in place. "Ow, shit, are you trying to _torture_ me to death?" Tony demands, kicking his other foot against the ground.

"I have t' get this tight," Bucky huffs, rolling his eyes, " 'cause you insist on flailin' around."

"I do not flail," Tony says primly, and stops flailing his free limbs. Bucky does stop tugging at his ankle at least, instead setting the makeshift bandage aside as the vine pulls Tony’s foot up higher into the air. “Uh,” Tony says, face flushing again, "I was mostly joking about the manhandling." He squeaks at the unexpected sight of Bucky licking his own thumb and oh look at that, behind his sharp teeth his tongue is a lighter green, has almost a pink tinge, and that's... interesting. "Um, wha-" Tony squeaks again when Bucky presses his wet thumb to the broken skin of Tony's ankle, "is- is that poison? Are you poisoning me right now?”

“If you don’t stop accusing me of trying to kill you, I might actually kill you,” Bucky threatens, but Tony is pretty sure he can see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He presses his thumb a little firmer against Tony's skin, ignoring the hiss of pain, and whatever he's doing Tony can feel the effects almost instantly. It starts as a warm tingle that works its way up his leg, pain slowly fading and at this point Tony doesn't even care if he _is_ being poisoned because it feels _amazing_.

Tony is about to say as much, but then the pleasant tingle spreads up his thigh and ignites like a forest fire when it hits the low grade burn of arousal in his gut that Tony has been trying _really_ hard to ignore. He snaps his mouth shut, losing his breath as a wave of heat crashes over him, his head going fuzzy while his pulse kicks up hard and his cock twitches insistently in his thin pants.

It takes a second for Tony to force any words out, his mouth suddenly, painfully dry as he says “what are- uh, what _are_ you doing then?”

“Should have a numbing effect,” Bucky says, not looking up as he picks up the strip of fabric again and starts winding it around Tony’s ankle. He appears to be blissfully unaware of Tony's little problem at least, and Tony is really hoping to keep it that way.

“It _should_ , that's very reassuring,” Tony says with a hysterical giggle, painfully aware of the vine still wrapped around his lower leg, the narrow tip of it tapping almost absently at his knee as Bucky works. Another vine wiggles in to help securely knot the ratty bandage and Tony is definitely not marveling at the fact that Bucky seems to have total control of them, nope, not at all. He tries to pull free again and has to swallow down a whimper when it accomplishes nothing, because he is fully hard now and really just hoping to get out of this without embarrassing himself and/or freaking out his confusing plant-man-nurse. "Okay, that’s-" Tony has to pause, licking his lips, and he really hopes his voice isn’t actually as shaky as it sounds to him, "you can let go now. That’s- fine. It's fine."

He tugs at the vine's grip on his leg again, his other knee already pulled up to his chest in an ineffective attempt to hide the way his cock is tenting his pants. And fuck, has Tony always had this much _skin_?! It feels like he has entirely too much of it all the sudden, like he can feel every shift of air currents, painfully aware of the bead of sweat making its way down his chest. He tries to pull his leg free one more time, bracing his other heel against the ground for better leverage, only to let out a startled squeak when the vine tugs back hard.

“Quit squrmin’,” Bucky grumbles and doesn’t look up, his fingers digging into Tony’s shin just a little, “do I have t’ hold the rest of you still, too?”

Tony tries, he really does, but he can’t stop the breathy gasp that bursts out of him, like it’s being punched straight out of his lungs as a hard shudder races down his spine. Because apparently Tony is actually _really into_ that idea, one isn't this a delightful time to be learning new things about himself. Bucky finally looks up from carefully tucking down the edges of the bandage, confusion on his face until he obviously notices the flush on Tony's cheeks, eyes widening as they drag down Tony's heaving chest.

“So, about that _numbing effect_ ,” Tony says with a shaky laugh, willfully ignoring the fact that he's practically shaking under Bucky’s gaze, the fact that his cock gives a hard twitch and Tony is pretty sure there's a spreading wet patch at the front of his pants at this point. He opens his mouth again, not even sure what his going to say except maybe to re-suggest Bucky let go of him before Tony can somehow embarrass himself even further, but all that comes out is a choked moan as the vine around his calf shifts a little.

Bucky stares at him with wide eyes for another couple seconds, and then his entire face lights up with that appealing golden flush, letting go of Tony like he’s been burned and Tony yelps a little as his heel hits the ground. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, but it sends a jolt through his body and Tony has no doubt that would have been agonizing if he could currently feel anything other than a terrible, burning _need_. Bucky winces, golden yellow flush spreading down his neck as he shuffles backwards and blurts out “oh fuck- I’m sorry, I’m- I didn’t- _fuck_ , I didn’t know that would-“

“How did you _not know?”_ Tony demands, grabbing at the top layer of vines that make up the floor so he won’t do something stupid like shove his hands down his pants instead. This is fine, as long as he keeps talking, keeps himself distracted, it’ll all be fine. He will _not_ proposition the sexy plant man who may or may not have have accidentally aphrodisiac-ed him. It’s fine. “That seems like the kind of thing you should know,” Tony says, voice only wavering a little and he’s having a really hard time focusing on anything that’s not how _fucking hard he is,_ “I’m just saying, if _my_ spit had this kind effect on someone, okay, that is the sort of thing I would know about.”

“No one I know has met a fairy before!” Bucky says, throwing his hand in the air and if Tony weren’t currently coming out of his skin he’d probably find that adorable. “I’ve never even _heard_ of someone actually meeting a fairy before, how the hell would I know this would happen?”

“Well, looks like we’ve all learned something today,” Tony grits out and he’s so turned on now that it literally hurts, a dull throb of pain as his stomach works itself into knots. His head is spinning a little, a low whine escaping from between his clenched teeth and Tony figures the time for shame is officially over. “Okay, this is all super interesting,” Tony says around panting breaths and then nods down pointedly, “but I’m gonna do something about _this_ now, so unless you want to watch maybe go away, or- I don’t know, build a wall or something.”

“Um,” Bucky says, tongue peeking out to swipe over his lower lip like he’s _trying_ to drive Tony insane, “okay.” He doesn’t actually move, appears to be frozen in place with his bright eyes still fixed on Tony, and after a couple seconds of staring at each other some more, Tony figures that is officially enough of a grace period.

Tony is burning too hot to even be embarrassed, one hand moving instantly to stroke himself through his pants, nearly sobbing with relief at the drag of soft fabric over his aching cock. He squeezes his eyes shut, figuring that it’s probably rude to oogle the plant man while he gets himself off, right? Even if this _is_ technically Bucky’s fault in the first place. And even if Tony still has the image of those broad shoulders and perfect abs stuck in his mind just fine.

A hard exhale nearby has Tony peeking one eye open and a breathy whine escapes him when he finds Bucky watching him avidly, yellow gaze practically glowing in the dim light. Bucky’s full lips part but no sound comes out, and Tony is so far past being scared of those sharp teeth, he wants to trace the tips of them with his tongue, doesn’t care if he ends up _burning alive._

“You realize you- fuck, you don’t _actually_ have to watch,” Tony feels the need to point out, just in case, and then moans helplessly as he drags his thumb over the wet patch at the head of his cock.

Bucky doesn’t say anything for a long second, just drags his heavy gaze down the length of Tony's chest, watches him writhe and arch into his own palm, and then meets Tony’s eyes again as he licks his lip. “Do you want me to stop?” He asks, voice so low Tony swears he can feel the rumble of it in every vine that makes up the den surrounding him.

“Fuck no,” Tony groans, blood rushing in his ears and too worked up to even think about lying. He uses both hands to finally shove his pants down over his hips and then gets his hand around his cock with a happy sigh. He’s already so slick with precome that stroking himself is an easy slide, almost agonizing with how good it feels. He doesn’t even both getting his pants the rest of the way off, just starts working himself hard and fast, lets himself stare shamelessly at the thick muscle of Bucky’s chest as he gasps out “you- damn you are gorgeous.”

“Uh huh,” Bucky says, like he doesn’t quite believe it, which is just, so wrong. If Tony could catch his breath, could do more than let out desperperate little whimpers, he’d wax poetic for several minutes about the strong cut of Bucky’s jaw alone. Instead Tony just braces his feet against the ground and thrusts up hard into his own grip with a loud whine. “Don’t hurt yourself,” Bucky adds, frowning a little, and it takes Tony a second to even remember what he’s talking about.

“Nothing hurts,” Tony moans back happily, arching up hard into his palm. He’s dimly aware of a tingly feeling in his ankle, but it’s nothing compared to the shivering bolts of pleasure that run all through him every time he thrusts up hard and drags his thumb over the wet head of his cock,. “Oh- jus’ feels good, feels fucking _amazing,”_ Tony slurs out, eyes falling closed and he’s _burning,_ he can feel every single nerve ending and they’re all _on fire._

He doesn’t see it coming, and Tony can’t stop and startled squeak when one of those damn vines snaps out to wrap around his injured leg again. The sound quickly becomes a wailing moan as Bucky tugs hard, pulls his ankle up into the air to steal half of Tony’s leverage and all of his higher brain power.

“Oh, that is- fuck that is not fair,” Tony whines, digging the toes of his other foot into the vines of the ground in retaliation even as he doesn’t pause the motion of his hand. His rhythm is thrown off though, and Tony nearly sobs as he rocks his weight further back onto his shoulders in an attempt to get it back, arches almost entirely off the ground and strokes furiously at his cock. “Fuck you, why- _oh, fuck-_ why is that so hot?” He demands, and then groans helplessly as Bucky’s quiet laugh rumbles through the vines, a couple more creeping up to work Tony’s pants the rest of the way off his legs.

Tony is vaguely aware that his injured wing is spasming where it’s trapped beneath him, and in any other situation it would no doubt be agonizing, but right now all Tony can feel is the orgasm building like an explosion in his gut. He’s close, he’s so close, every inch of him lit up like like static but warmer, _better_ , he just needs-

There’s a soft growl from Bucky’s direction and then the vines all around Tony are moving, shifting, working themselves free from the tangle and wrapping around Tony instead. Tony moans shamelessly as he’s lifted fully into the air, held steady by vines around his thighs and shoulders, propped up by vines under his back. Every part of him is held and pinned except for one arm, allowing Tony to keep jerking himself off at a frantic pace and Tony is _losing his goddamn mind_ , burning everywhere and the texture of the vines is the exact right level of rough, just enough that he can feel every inch of them sliding over his skin.

”Fuck, please-“ Tony sobs out and he’s not even sure what he’s asking for, just that he needs something, _anything,_ “please, I can’t-“ He tightens his grip around his cock, tries to trash in the vines’ hold and whimpers when all it accomplishes is making him sway slightly in the air.

“Oh,” Bucky says, caught somewhere between a sigh and a groan, and all at once the vines shift from simply _holding_ Tony to _caressing_ him, every inch of him, teasing at his thighs and winding tighter around his arms so the tips can snake up and slide over his chest. One of the vines teases up his spine, dragging firmly between his wings, and Tony finally comes with a scream, splattering across his stomach and chest as he lets the explosion consume him.

Tony is left gasping for breath and with a head that’s only a little less fuzzy, the fire in his veins reduced to a low burn but definitely not gone. He lets out a weak groan, hand still moving slowly over his cock as he tosses his head back only to find it caught and gently cradled by another vine. “Fuck, what the fuck, am I dying?” Tony whines, twisting just to feel the way the vines hug him tighter, one of them sliding into his free hand like it’s trying to give him something to hold onto, the narrow tips of the vines teasing over his skin, curling around the shell of his ear.

”It’ll wear off,” Bucky says, voice ragged, and when Tony pries his eyes open again Bucky is much closer, standing close enough that his outstretched hand is just shy of brushing Tony’s side and watching Tony’s hand move over his cock with open hunger on his face. 

Tony should probably be more concerned that he’s being held, helpless, several feet off the ground, but he’s too busy figuring fair is fair and finally letting his own gaze drop below the mouth watering cut of Bucky’s abs to his cock like he’s been dying to. Bucky is hard. And _huge, fuck,_ his cock is huge, flared head and ridges along the top of the shaft that have Tony’s brain shorting out _._ Without thought Tony lets go of his cock and drops his hand between his thighs, shoves two come-slick fingers into himself with a weak moan because _fuck_ he wants to feel that inside him, just the thought has the arousal in his gut spiking hard again. The vines around his thighs tighten, winding over themselves a couple times to better hold him still, prevent him from even _trying_ to rock into the press of his own fingers.

He tries to drop his other hand back to his cock, still achingly, desperately hard, but the vine tightens around his wrist, pulls his hand up and holds it firm near his head, and Tony lets out another broken sob. “Please,” he whines, dragging his eyes up from Bucky’s gorgeous cock to his face again, moaning at the sight of all that dark hunger aimed at him. “Please, please come here- fuck, I need- please I want you so bad,” Tony says, barely aware of the breathy words spilling from his lips, all he knows is that he needs Bucky closer, needs to feel more of him.

“You don’t mean that,” Bucky says, voice soft even as he doesn’t look away from where Tony’s fingers are thrusting into his hole, stretching himself open. “It’s just the toxin,” Bucky adds, almost like an afterthought and his fingers are inches from Tony’s skin now, hovering just above Tony’s hip.

“Nuh uh,” Tony says petulantly, and then softens as Bucky finally looks up at his face and starts getting that upsetting guilty look again. Deciding to go for a different tactic, Tony turns his head so his lips brush over the vine wrapped around his wrist as he says “oh honey, I was- _oh-_ I was hot for you the second I figured out you weren’t going to kill me.” Bucky shivers, Tony can feel it through every vine, and he plants a sloppy kiss to the one in his grip before adding “maybe, ah fuck- maybe even a little before, if I’m being honest.”

Bucky finally touches him, just his fingertips sliding up the curve of Tony’s side, up over his ribs, but it’s enough to pull a shaking moan from Tony, have him clenching around his own fingers. He moans again when the vines around his thighs shift again, spreading his legs a little wider and Tony would swear he feels the tip of a vine brushing against his knuckles as he works his fingers inside himself. It’s hard to tell, honestly, Tony has kind of lost track of all the vines surrounding him, all he knows is that it feels like they’re _everywhere,_ touching him everywhere except his throbbing cock.

“Bucky,” Tony nearly snarls, and then goes right back to needy moaning as Bucky’s fingers drag through the cooling come on his stomach. It takes him a couple seconds of watching Bucky draw abstract patterns against his skin for Tony to gather the breath to ask “you think I have the brainpower for empty flattery right now? Seriously, I don’t know plant man standards, but- fuck you are _so gorgeous.”_ Bucky blushes that gorgeous gold again, but Tony doesn’t miss the way Bucky eyes dart down to his own scarred shoulder, just for an instant. “I mean,” Tony has to pause to whimper when one of the soft leaves brushes over his balls and he just _knows_ that was intentional, “you still have more limbs than me, who am I to judge?”

Bucky lets out a startled huff of laughter, shaking his head a little before pulling his hand away. Tony’s disappointed noise turns into a loud groan as Bucky raises his hand to his mouth, pinkish tongue swiping out to lick Tony’s come from his fingers. "Sweet," Bucky says, his voice back to that low, grumbling growl, "damn you taste sweet.” 

“Bucky,” Tony whines, voice cracking as he shoves his fingers back in hard, “please at least let me touch myself, anything, _fuck-_ I can’t- please, anything-“

“You sure?” Bucky asks, like he somehow can’t tell that Tony is desperate, losing his mind, and Tony’s answering laugh is just this side of manic.

“ _Yes,”_ Tony says, as vehemently as he possibly can around near constant moans, “please, I am _begging you_ , please just- Ah!” Tony cuts himself off with a wail when one of the thin vines slides in alongside his fingers, stretching him wider, and Tony sways in the air again as he jerks hard. The vine wastes no time wiggling in deeper, deeper than his fingers could reach, curling around itself so the tip can flick over his prostate.

Tony screams, head thrown back again and he hasn’t even caught his breath before another vine is sliding into him, twisting around the other spreading him open. The fire is roaring through Tony’s veins again, burning him up, and Bucky’s cool palm spreading over his chest is almost a relief even as it just pushes him higher. Tony pulls his fingers out, groaning as they’re immediately replaced by another thin vine, and another, and if Tony can just get his newly freed hand on himself it’ll be over, less than a stroke and he’ll be _gone-_

“Fuck,” Tony sobs as a vine grabs his wrist before he can do more than brush shaking fingertips over his cock, hauling it up to hover uselessly by his head with the other. “Please- I’m so- _Ah_! Please, I just need to come.”

“So sweet,” Bucky breathes out, like he doesn’t even realize he’s saying it, “patience, sweet thing, jus’ like this.” His eyes are definitely glowing now, gorgeous and dangerous in the low light as they shift constantly along Tony’s body, from his flushed face and heaving chest to where the vines are sliding in deeper, Tony’s cock bobbing flushed and angry against his stomaching as he writhes in place. Bucky drags just the tip of his thumb around the device in Tony’s chest and the entire world seems to shake as he groans out “gorgeous.”

“More,” Tony begs, “more, please-“ He moans as another vine wiggles its way into him and he’s honestly lost count at this point, all he knows is that he feels stretched open and stuffed full, aching and burning in all the best possible ways. “Please tell me you- oh, that’s- _fuck_ that’s so good-“ Tony kind of loses his train of thought when one of the thicker vines presses firmly against his prostate and then just _stays_ there, sending nonstop bolts of pleasure up Tony’s spine. “Please tell me you’re going to fuck me now,” Tony finally manages to gasp out, because he’s determined, damnit, and every time he sneaks a peek at Bucky’s cock all he can think about is how much he wants it.

Bucky shivers again, making Tony whine as the vines practically vibrate inside him, then drags his hand down Tony’s chest to spread wide across his stomach. “Okay,” Bucky says lowly, and then smirks as he steps fully between Tony’s spread thighs, and with the flash of his sharp teeth it’s as threatening as it is heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

It turns out _threat_ isn’t far off, because in the next second all the vines buried inside Tony start thrusting, in and out, all of them working at a different rhythm so Tony is forced to feel every bit of it. He can feel each individual vine as they rub and twist against his every nerve, a particularly thick vine nailing his prostate on every thrust, like Bucky is trying to drive him out of his mind as quickly as possible and he’s doing a damn good job of it.

Tony doesn’t even have the breath the scream, just whimpers out Bucky’s name over and over as his entire body pulls tight and then cracks open. He clenches hard around the vines still working inside him and comes with a broken sound, head falling back again as his untouched cock throbs and spills over his stomach. “Bucky, fuck,” Tony gasps out, and then whines as the majority of the vines stretching him open withdraw, leave him feeling fucked out and empty. Whatever Bucky’s spit had done is finally wearing off, Tony blinks his eyes open and the world is a little more clear, the oppressive, tingling heat finally fading from his skin as he pants for breath.

He has just enough time to be disappointed he never actually got to feel Bucky’s cock inside him, and then all of Tony’s thoughts come to a screeching halt as Bucky swipes his fingers through Tony’s come and lifts them to his mouth again. Tony groans weakly, twists his head to the side and squeezes his eyes shut because the effects of the accidental-aphrodisiac may be fading, but watching Bucky lick Tony’s come from his fingers is just asking for trouble.

He twists his head to the side and finds himself panting against the vine looped around his arm, lips moving over the smooth surface as Tony slurs out "oh, _wow_ , that was- holy fuck." Bucky shudders again and Tony can feel it in every vine, all around him, and especially in the couple of thin vines still buried deep inside him, giving Tony something to clench around as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. Tony forces his eyes open to find Bucky staring at his face, at the way Tony’s lips brush against the vine with every heaving breath. “Can you feel that?" Tony asks, flicking his tongue out to lick at the tip of the vine as it curls around his fingers.

Bucky groans, low and deep, and Tony moans back as the vines inside him shift. Bucky opens his mouth, full lips slick and enticing, hesitates slightly, and his voice is barely more than a sigh as he says “I can feel _all of you."_

Part of Tony is fascinated by that answer, but most of him is distracted by the way Bucky is still staring at him, like he's _starving_ , like he wants to eat Tony alive in the best possible way. He glances down and Bucky is still hard, a thick looking liquid leaking from the fat head, and Tony doesn't care if the heat is fading, he still wants that so bad it pushes a desperate whine out of him. “Bucky,” he gasps out and he’s a little surprised that when he reaches out towards Bucky the vines actually let him, staying looped loosely around his wrists and allowing Tony to drag his palms over Bucky’s chest. He hooks his fingers around the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling weakly and hoping like hell Bucky gets the message because Tony is not actually going to be able to tug him anywhere.

Bucky apparently does get the idea because he lets Tony haul him in, curls down around him even as he asks “you really wanna do this? Won’t be as strong as straight to the bloodstream, but- looks like you’re startin’ to come down, you sure-”

And that’s about enough of that, because Tony is very, _extremely_ sure, so he shuts Bucky up by pulling him into a kiss. Bucky’s lips are cool and smooth against his, and when Tony swipes out his tongue, teasing along the seam before dipping inside, Bucky growls low and fierce. Tony groans as much at the rumbling vibrations of it as the fact that he can finally feel of sharp points of Bucky’s teeth against his lips, intoxicatingly dangerous. And the way he _tastes,_ like something early and wild, and it has Tony panting even before the new wave of drugged heat washes over him. He breaks away from the kiss to whine pitifully, fingers tangling in Bucky’s hair as he jerks in the vines’ firm hold again.

“Told you,” Bucky huffs, and Tony is almost tempted to call his tone something like _fondly amused._ Before Tony can protest, because it’s not that he hadn’t _believed_ Bucky, he’s being kissed again, deep and sloppy as Bucky licks into his mouth firmly, traces his tongue over Tony’s flat teeth like he thinks they’re fascinating. The entire time Bucky’s hand continues moving over Tony’s chest, like he’s trying to memorize every inch of him, and when he finally pulls back Tony’s left a moaning, shaking mess. “Fuck,” Bucky groans against his lips, hand settling on Tony’s hip.

“Please,” Tony begs instantly, dragging his fingers through Bucky’s messy hair, “please, oh- please I need you, want to feel you everywhere, all of it, _please-“_ He breaks off with a protesting whine as the vines around his wrists gently pull his hands back, pins them firmly in the air near his sides. 

“Shh, I got ya,” Bucky says, lips sliding along Tony’s jaw as he steps closer, his cock nudging wet and thick against Tony’s inner thigh and Tony nearly cries with how badly he wants it. Bucky swipes his hand over Tony’s stomach again, collecting his come so Bucky can use it to further slick up his own cock with an obscene sound.

Tony does let out a soft sob as the last of the vines slither out of him, leave him empty and raw and the fuzzy heat is consuming him again. “Hurry, please, feel so empty,” Tony whimpers, doesn’t give a damn how he sounds, too busy shaking and panting for breath.

“I’ll fill you up,” Bucky promises darkly, directly into his ear. The hint of Bucky’s teeth scraping along the shell of his ear punches a low groan out of Tony that quickly becomes a wail as the head of Bucky’s cock presses against his hole. It feels impossibly big, even after all the vines, and Tony whines impatiently as the vines wrapped high around his thighs keep him from pressing back into the pressure. “Relax,” Bucky says, voice a little uneven, then drops a quick kiss to Tony’s cheekbone and rolls his hips forward hard.

Tony makes a high, breathless sound as the fat head presses against his rim, splitting him open, Bucky’s cool skin a sharp contrast to the flushed heat of Tony’s body. Tony has the insane thought that this isn’t going to work, it’s not going to fit, and another desperate whimper escapes his chest before Bucky rolls his hips again, firm and insistent, and with an aching burn Bucky is sinking into him, stretching him open wide, setting him _on fire._

“Fuck- oh, _fuck_ ,” Tony gasps out, grip tightening on the vines wrapped around his arms as his entire body seizes up, nearly overwhelmed with it as pleasure sings through his every nerve. When his muscles clench it just makes Bucky feel impossibly large inside him, huge and inescapable and all Tony can think is _more_. Bucky makes a rough sound when Tony tightens up around him, his fingers digging into Tony’s hip as he grits his teeth and slows his forward press. “Please, please,” Tony begs mindlessly, straining against the vines’ hold on him and moaning as he gets nowhere, ” _I need it-_ I need-“

“Shh,” Bucky shushes him, pets at Tony’s hip and then slides his hand around to the small of Tony’s back, vines shifting until Tony is exactly where Bucky wants him. He nips at Tony’s jaw before leaning back, standing up straight again, and Tony can’t even complain because _fuck,_ the sight he makes, his hair a mess and that golden flush across his cheekbones, and Tony is _so close_ to coming just like this, orgasm building almost painful in his gut. “Breathe for me, sweet thing,” Bucky says, voice deep and unsteady, chest heaving almost as hard as Tony’s, “deep breath now.”

Tony nods, drags in a ragged breath, and the vines around his thighs tightening is all the warning he gets before Bucky pulls him in hard, slams all the way into him in one deep, hard thrust. Tony comes with a helpless moan that only gets louder as the vines actually allow him to thrash this time, holding him securely even as he tightens his thighs around Bucky’s sides, pulling him in closer as Tony rolls his hips and tries to take him impossibly deeper. His orgasm feels like it lasts forever, for all that he manages is a couple weak dribbles of come, another wave of fire rushing through him everytime his fluttering muscles clench around Bucky’s cock buried inside him, until Tony’s every breath is a whimpering sigh.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasps, fingers twitching against Tony’s back, hips rocking forward slightly. It sets Tony off all over again, has him twitching and clenching as another bolt of agonizing pleasure shoots up his spine and he’s _still hard._ “Fuck, Tony,” Bucky says again, and Tony would find the almost dazed look on his face incredibly flattering if he wasn’t busy groaning out unintelligible noises at the twitch of Bucky’s cock, the way Tony can feel it _everywhere,_ taking up all the space inside him until it feels like he can barely breathe.

“Don’ stop,” Tony finally manages to slur out, eyes falling closed as he drops his head back against the vine curled behind his neck. He uses the vines around his arms as leverage, rocks himself in the air and even that small amount of friction from Bucky’s cock shifting inside him has Tony moaning out another broken sound. “Please, please- _oh-_ more, Bucky, ah-“

“I got you,” Bucky growls, tightens all his vines to hold Tony still again as he withdraws slowly. He ignores Tony’s begging until the head of his cock is tugging at Tony’s hole, flared head catching at his abused rim until Tony is shaking and sobbing.

“Buck- Ahh!” Tony screams as Bucky snaps his hips forward and slides in deep, so deep. He immediately starts up a rhythm of fast, deep thrusts that jolt Tony in place even as more vines join the ones wrapped around him, around his hips and chest and all of his limbs. Thin vines curl against the arch of his foot, the shell of his ear, creeping between his asscheeks to press in alongside Bucky’s cock. Tony has lost all words, barely aware of anything beyond Bucky inside him, all around him, surrounding him more and more with every new vine that slides along his skin and Tony has never felt this amazing in his life, every second pure overwhelming, all-consuming pleasure.

  
  
[art by beir](https://velvetmetal.dreamwidth.org/17628.html)

“Tony, fuck- so gorgeous,” Bucky groans, echoing distantly in Tony’s ear past his own thundering heartbeat. When Tony forces his eyes open his cock twitches and his gut clenches hard at the sight of Bucky above him, teeth bared in an almost feral snarl as he fucks into Tony with thrusts gone short and brutal. He meets Tony’s stare and smirks as he asks “you got one more for me, sweet thing?”

Tony whines and nods jerkily because he is _absolutely_ going to come again, he’s most of the way there already, muscles drawing up tight as he shakes and moans. He gasps when Bucky’s fingers slide up his spine, press hard between his wings at the same time a vine wraps around his throbbing cock. Tony makes a sound that’s meant to be more begging, but all he really manages is more breathy whimpers.

Bucky bends down over him again, uses a vine to tip Tony’s chin up so he can place short, dry kisses up the line of Tony’s neck. His movements have gone uncoordinated, grinding into Tony with short thrusts and the change in angle means his cock rubs Tony’s prostate on every pass. “Come on, gorgeous,” Bucky growls into his ear and Tony feels the words more than he hears them, vibrating through him everywhere they’re pressed together, "let me have it."

“ _Oh_ ," Tony gasps, and then the vine wrapped around his cock squeezes tight, tip of it teasing over his slit as Bucky grinds into him hard, and Tony comes with a weak moan. His cock twitches painfully, dribbles out a few drops of come and Tony is only vaguely aware of Bucky growling out his own orgasm past the rush of blood in his ears and his own ragged breaths. It does punch another moan out of him when he feels Bucky spill inside him, thick and cool as Bucky's cock twitches against his prostate, sending one last shock of pleasure to Tony's poor overwhelmed brain. "Oh, wow," Tony says again, slightly dazed, and then promptly passes the fuck out.

-

It takes Tony so long to wake up that Bucky actually starts to worry, just a little. Tony’s heartbeat stays steady though, and every now and then then he’ll kind of mutter quietly in his sleep, so Bucky settle in to just kind of... watch him.

Once he’s carefully lowered Tony back to the ground, rolled him onto his stomach to avoid putting pressure on his torn wing and used a single vine to prop up his injured ankle, there’s really not much else for Bucky to do. And why lie to himself at this point, Bucky is _fascinated._ He’d have cared a lot more about all those stories of fairies growing up if someone had thought to mention they could be like Tony. Snarky and smart and so damn gorgeous that Bucky still can’t quite believe it. A fairy with no magic, wandering into the Dark Wood all alone with lighting in his chest.

By the time Tony finally blinks those pretty brown eyes open again night has fallen, the only source of light the glow of Tony’s chest, peeking out from beneath him, and the bioluminescent flowers that grow along the vines that make up the walls. Tony lets out a low groan, face scrunching up, and then says “okay, yep, everything officially hurts now.”

Bucky can’t help a soft snort of laughter, and Tony’s eyes shift over to him instantly. Bucky tries out a smile even though it feels small and nervous on his face, because he has no idea what happens next except that if Tony is going to finally freak out it’ll probably happen right around now.

Tony’s eyes narrow a little, but all he says is “are you watching me sleep?”

“Wanted to make sure you didn’t roll over and kill yourself somehow,” Bucky says, and smiles a little wider when Tony lets out a soft laugh.

“My hero,” Tony coos, and then grins as Bucky feels his cheeks color again. Tony’s smile fades a little as he seems to wake up more, propping himself up on his elbows with another goran. He looks around, taking in the glowing flowers and pitch darkness just beyond the opening of the cage. “Probably should have asked this before,” Tonys says, sardonic twist to his lips, “but what are the odds something _else_ toothy comes crawling in here to eat me?”

Bucky hums, and shifts the walls of vines until the entrance closes up completely, sealing them in. It only occurs to him afterwards that maybe that’s not the best idea, maybe Tony doesn't want to be trapped in here with Bucky andhis teeth either, but before he can ask Tony is letting out a happy sigh and flopping down again, arms crossed beneath his head as he turns to Bucky again.

“So,” Tony says, apparently right back to relaxed and smiling, “do you always patch up and then dick down the people who fall into your little trap here?”

“Only the really pretty ones,” Bucky says dryly and grins wider when Tony laughs again, “you always go wandering places you shouldn’t and nearly get yourself killed?”

“More often than you might think,” Tony says with a sunny smile, and somehow Bucky has no problem believing that. “Besides,” Tony adds with a pout that does not at all make Bucky want to bite at his soft lips again, “I told you, I was looking for something I need.”

“And what was that, again?” Bucky asks, one eyebrow raised, because he’s always been a little too curious for his own good.

Tony’s eyes narrow, and when he opens his mouth Bucky is sure he’s going to get told to mind his own business again, but then Tony pauses, licks his lips and his eyes move over Bucky’s face like he’s looking for something. Bucky’s not sure what he finds, but when Tony finally speaks his voice is almost shy as he says "it really is a long story."

Bucky glances pointedly down at Tony’s bandaged ankle, up at his torn wing, and then he draws in a steadying breath, takes a chance and says “doesn’t look like you should be goin’ anywhere any time soon, think we got the time for a story or two.”

Tony blinks slowly, surprise obvious on his face, like it’s just now occurring to him that Bucky _isn’t_ going to kick him out into the world any second now, injured and alone. Bucky is honestly a little offended by the idea, he’s a carnivorous plant, sure, but he’s not a _monster._ Tony’s smile grows slowly, but soon it covers his entire face, lighting it up, the most gorgeous smile Bucky has ever seen in his life.

“Fine, we can do story time,” Tony says, rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh even though his smile doesn’t waver in the slightest. He pats the ground next to him, fixing Bucky with an expectant look, and adds “well come on, stop hanging out in the walls like a weirdo and get over here.”

Bucky is definitely a little surprised by the request, but he wastes no time moving closer, untangling himself from the structure of the trap and hesitantly sitting down beside Tony’s easy sprawl. When Tony continues to stare at him, one eyebrow raised, Bucky huffs and sprawls out on his back instead. “Happy now?” Bucky asks, but he has a feeling he’s also doing a terrible job of pretending to be annoyed.

“Thrilled,” Tony says cheerily and then rolls onto his side, tugging his foot free of the vine sling only to throw it across Bucky’s thighs as he folds one arm under his head, wings settling out behind him with a soft flutter.

It’s probably a good thing the other residents of the Dark Wood have written Bucky off as a lost cause, because he really doesn’t know how he’d explain this to anyone should they come looking for him. Somehow though, that’s the last thing on Bucky’s mind as he carefully adjusts Tony’s foot resting on this thigh, making sure he’s not going to hurt himself any worse. “Comfortable?” Bucky asks dryly and fails to fight down his own smile when Tony responds with a bright grin.

“Surprisingly so,” Tony says, folding one arms up under his head like a pillow while waving the other hand as he starts to speak, an excitement in his voice that Bucky can’t help being drawn into. “So you’ve heard of the glowing caves, right? Well rumor has it there’s these crystals-“

**Author's Note:**

> And then Bucky helps Tony on his quest and Tony takes him home to his tree house on the outskirts of the fairy village. Bucky slowly covers the house in vines and refuses to wear clothes and they do it a bunch and live happily ever after ☺️


End file.
